


Riku's possible boyfriends

by Cyberrkichi



Category: Original Work
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrkichi/pseuds/Cyberrkichi
Summary: This is rp stuff go away non friends
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamrock_Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock_Milk/gifts).



Kierse

An android built by Realm, or Realms Collide Kris. Kierse's name is just "Kris" with two other letters in it (No, its not pronounced Kris.)

He despises FT which was mostly programmed by Realm, due to FT and Realm having a lot of fights (which is mostly due to the fact that FT is a demon and Realm is a fallen angel.)

Kierse is fiercely protective over the people he cares about, which isnt many in reality. He secretly wants to be a pop star with his childhood friends, but left the idea behind once they went their seperate ways. He clashes sometimes with his elder brother, but the two constantly remind each other that in a world of people who would scrap them for parts, they only have each other. He's a weapon and a miester, being Feru's weapon (a scythe) and Riku's miester. He tends to wear a green hoodie with yellow stripes across it, and normal black jeans and boots.

Hobbies: Singing, guitar

Voice Claim: Fukase

Theme: Aishite Aishite Aishite

Light brown hair. Pale skin that gains a blue glow in some places in the dark. Golden eyes with power symbols as pupils. If you listen closely when everything is silent, he radiates a low hum. Has thirium as blood, of course.

He deeply cares about Riku, though he doesnt show it in the best way- simply because he doesnt know the best way.


	2. Chapter 2

Fell Tech

FT is a failed experiment that escaped many years ago, and is also a demon neko cyborg. His left arm up to his shoulder is metal, and his right leg up to his thigh is the same.

While FT tries to be a good boyfriend, he usually gets moody in more ways than one. He has a heat cycle which while for some partners may be a good thing, for asexual people, not so much. He can sometimes be a little pushy about it, though he does have alternative methods to sate his cravings. And another boyfriend. He sometimes forgets that not everyone is sexually active like he is, and doesnt realize that some things he says may be offensive or hurtful. He dislikes cuddling during the summer due to his abnormally high body temprature, and usually gets overrheated if he tries to cuddle someone or do anything that could heat him up.

Hobbies: Singing, drawing

Voice Claim: Mawarine Shuu

Theme: Tokyo Teddy Bear, Game Over (Falling In Reverse)

Has maroon hair. Left eye is purple, right eye is red. Usually wears a red tinted visor.

He actually doesnt yet feel true love towards Riku. His real goal is to teach Riku to love HIMSELF, and got the idea from the simulation.


	3. Chapter 3

Galax

Galax is the last living member of his race, though he is unsure as to what his race actually is. He has a very soothing aura, and can calm most fights with a few well placed words. In some situations, he will use force to stop the fight, but he never hurts anyone involved. He was using his sip known as Dawn Glider to travel through space and through the multiverse, looking for any indicaters about his past, until recently. His ship crashed, and he's stranded in one place until he can fix his ship.

He wealds the legendary sword Starbreaker, which has been passed down his bloodline for generations. The blade was forged by the first man in his bloodline, made from the dust and pieces of a single star. It glows purple on the accents, but if weilded by someone else, it will lose its glow and its power. It has the ability to cut through the stars themselves, as well as the ability to rearrange constellations.

Hobbies: Charting stars, stargazing

Voice Claim: Yokune Ruko Male

Theme: Slumbering Weald Strings remix

His hair is purple with lapis streaks in it. His eyes are purple and lapis swirled, with small white spots in them. He wears a galaxy jacket, boots, and gloves. His jeans are plain black. He has a very polite dialect, which reflects his personality rather well.

He sees everyone equally, and has never been in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if Ill keep Jigsaw here because of his character. For one hes still kind of after Ore; and for two, he needs someone just as chaotic as him.

Jigsaw

Jigsaw is a half witch half keishin child. His father, of course, is Asura. Jigsaw has a few mental issues due to his inborn madness, though he does have days of peace. He actually doesnt truly even want Ore, but he feels like its his destiny to have him because thats what his parents set for him. His magic is very sporadic and unstable, and he has troubles keeping it focused. This usually results in friendly fire or self injury. His personality is much like his magic, although the simulation has helped him mellow out just a bit. He's very biased towards "traitor" witches such as Crona or Riku because they side with the academy, and he blames the academy for the death of his father and mother, as well as the disappearance of his younger sister Puzzle.

Hobbies: Alchemy, song writing, piano

Voice Claim: Kagamine Len (Deeper range)

Theme: Jigsaw Puzzle (Mafumafu)

Lime green hair that reaches his back. Pink eyes with a lime tatto around his left eye. Keishin eye earrings. Black turtleneck jacket with lime splashes on it, tights with the same design. Boots and glovs with pink splashes. Underneath his long clothing, theres outlines on his body in some places that resemble puzzle pieces; on his right wrist, on part of his back and right shoulder, in a band around his left arm, and on his left thigh and hip. He says he gains more over time, and will one day crumble like a tower in terms of his mental health.


End file.
